


Tease

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Magic Strap-on, PWP, Power Dynamic, Teasing, battle armor + naked, therum 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Liara is in a very compromising position (by choice). Shepard takes advantage.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. A friend wanted me to write Shiara PWP with the magic strap-on, and so here we are. xD;

**** “Well, look at that. I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re already wet for me.”

Liara chewed her lip, struggling to suppress a shudder. It would only confirm what Shepard already knew: that she  _ was _ wet, and swollen, and it had everything to do with the fact that her wrists and ankles were trapped while she floated several inches off the floor.

_ This was your idea, Liara. You told Shepard you were… interested… in what could have happened on Therum. What might have transpired if you had not been frightened for your life, and she had not been quite so noble. _

Confessions had already been made, shared across the intimacy of the meld, but even so, Liara found herself embarrassed. Her face burned — visibly purple, she was certain — and although she knew the singularity fields around her limbs would hold, she couldn’t help squirming.

Unfortunately, squirming reminded her of Shepard’s statement. She was wet. Soaked, to be more accurate. Her underwear was a lost cause, and if Shepard didn’t strip her soon, the rest of her clothes would be ruined as well. She hadn’t realized it was possible to be so slick and sensitive while fully dressed, with Shepard’s hands nowhere near her body.

Shepard’s eyes were a different story. They roamed up and down, studying every curve, and Liara felt naked even though she was still wearing her green and white jumpsuit (a rather unfashionable relic she had gone through considerable effort to replace).

Surely the fact that Shepard was dressed in full battle armor contributed to her feelings of vulnerability as well, but most of it had to do with Shepard’s gaze. It was hungry, predatory, and even though her eyes were still the same lovely, familiar green as always, there was a certain sheen to them. A  _ possessive _ sheen _. _

The next few seconds stretched into years. Shepard approached with visible confidence, her heavy bootsteps sounding unnaturally loud to Liara’s eager ears. She prowled in a circle, and though Liara craned her neck to watch at first, she soon lost track of her bondmate.

“Let’s see if I’m right, shall we?”

The words were enough to make Liara whimper all on their own, but Shepard’s breath hitting the back of her neck certainly helped. She tried to swallow back the sound… far too late. It squeaked out despite her best efforts, and she held her breath to prevent an embarrassing repeat as Shepard’s gloved hand slid around her hip to caress her belly.

“Of course, we’ll have to get your clothes out of the way first.”

In spite of that statement, Shepard took her time. She found the zipper at the front of Liara’s collar, peeling it down at a frustratingly slow pace. It took an effort of will for Liara to keep her hips still. They already wanted to buck, which wasn’t a good sign.

_ Growing up, the matriarchs always lectured me about patience. Imagine, having even less than a human? _

Indeed, Shepard’s hands seemed made of patience as they followed the zipper’s unique pattern. The front of Liara’s jumpsuit fell open, sliding down her shoulders and fluttering against her sides. She hadn’t bothered with an undershirt or bra, and now, that decision made her feel deliciously, horribly exposed.

“Oh,” Shepard murmured, lips skimming the crook of Liara’s neck. “These are nice.” She cupped both Liara’s breasts at once, squeezing firmly. The gesture spoke of entitlement, of ownership, and Liara choked on a groan as Shepard pinched the sensitive buds of her nipples, rolling them to stiff points. The rough texture of her gloves only made the sensations more intense… 

_ Your role. Don’t forget your role! _

“T—they are?” Liara blushed further at the knowledge that her stammer wasn’t entirely fabricated.

“Very. Hasn’t anyone ever told you before?”

Liara summoned her courage, then shook her head no.

“Oh,  _ really?” _ Shepard asked, with a note of salacious interest.

“Um, yes. My work as a scientist keeps me quite busy, so I have very little experience with such things.” Some of Liara’s embarrassment waned, and she suppressed a smirk. While it was true she’d had fewer partners than most asari her age, she had plenty of practice with Shepard in particular. With growing confidence, she added, “Perhaps if you free me, we might come to a mutually beneficial arrangement?”

Shepard dragged her tongue along Liara’s neck, giving her breasts another squeeze. “How’s this for an arrangement? You’re stuck like this, so I can do whatever I want to you.”

The threat, pretend though it was, sent a very real shiver down Liara’s spine. Her heart hammered inside her chest, hard enough that she could feel its powerful echo between her legs. More wetness seeped into her already-ruined underwear, and she squirmed in Shepard’s grip.

“Ah ah. Don’t struggle. If you’re good, I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

_ If you’re good. _

Perhaps it had something to do with the string of disappointments she felt she had put her family and friends through, on her gloomier days. Perhaps being the Shadow Broker, dabbling in so many shades of grey, made her appreciate clear situations like this all the more. Perhaps it was the sheer seductiveness Shepard emanated whenever she said those words. Whatever the reason, Liara  _ desperately _ wanted to be good.

“I will be good,” she whispered. “I promise.”

“We’ll see.”

Shepard resumed sucking on Liara’s neck, but left her breasts behind, continuing to pull the zipper. There was a bit of awkwardness as Shepard reached the end of the trail and realized she couldn’t expose Liara’s bottom half without dealing with the jumpsuit’s long sleeves, but that was solved with a quick flash of biotics. The material tore, and Liara silently grieved the time she’d spent searching for this particular outfit.

She forgot her disappointment as Shepard’s fingers danced above the hem of her underwear. She waited, trembling, but her bondmate didn’t breach the barrier. Instead, Shepard cupped her through the fabric. Wet as it was, the material offered almost no protection, and Liara released an embarrassing whine.

“Hmm. What do we have here?” Shepard toyed with her, rubbing in unbearably cruel ways. “Proof that I was right. You’ve been wet for me all along. I can even feel it through my gloves.”

Liara didn’t deny it. She couldn’t. Her mouth ran dry as all the remaining moisture in her body headed south, flooding over Shepard’s fingers.

Judging by Shepard’s croon of approval, the surge of wetness didn’t go unnoticed. “Here.” She removed her gloved hand from the ruined jumpsuit, bringing her gleaming fingers to Liara’s mouth. “Taste.”

Obediently, Liara parted her lips. A knife of desire twisted in her belly as two of Shepard’s fingers pushed inside, pressing down on her tongue. She had tasted herself before, usually on Shepard’s mouth, but the lewdness of what her bondmate was doing, urging her to suck her own juices away, was somehow different. Dirtier. She could taste the material of Shepard’s glove beneath her own flavor, and feel its bumpy texture as well.

“Good girl.”

Another delightful shiver raced down Liara’s spine.  _ Good girl. _ She wanted to embody those words. Wanted to hear more glowing praise in Shepard’s low purr of a voice. She moaned around the fingers in her mouth, sucking with even more enthusiasm, until her lips were puffy and she couldn’t taste herself anymore.

Shepard withdrew, pinching the peak of Liara’s right nipple. The gesture sent a jolt straight through the sensitive bud, which turned into a tingle as the wetness Shepard had smeared there cooled against the air.

“If I reach inside your panties, am I going to find more?”

Liara screwed her eyes shut. Despite her embarrassment, she nodded.

“Say it.”

She swallowed several times before answering. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Shepard moved onto Liara’s left nipple, giving it the same treatment, only twisting it even more roughly. “Yes, I’ll find more wetness? Because you’re dripping for me?”

Liara knew she had to say something, but she’d practically forgotten how to speak. Her head buzzed with the beginnings of the meld, but aside from the ghost of Shepard’s mouth on her neck, they hadn’t established skin contact. Shepard’s gloves had made sure of that.

Finally, she managed to form a mostly coherent sentence. “Because… I’m dripping... for you.”

“Let’s see.”

Shepard’s hand returned to Liara’s azure, only this time, it slid beneath the waistband of her underwear without a moment’s hesitation. Liara’s eyes widened as one of Shepard’s fingers pushed inside, breaching her entrance without a hint of resistance.

“Hmm.”

The finger began to stir, and so did Liara’s hips.

“I thought I’d have to get you ready for my cock, but it seems like you’re already there.”

Liara mewled with need. The toy Shepard sometimes wore had started out as a tool to please her bondmate, but for a wide variety of reasons, it had become one of Liara’s favorite ways to receive pleasure as well. With or without the meld, she relished the feeling of Shepard pushing inside her. Stretching her. And if Shepard did it while she was trapped like this, wrists and ankles restrained…

“Please.”

Shepard smiled against the back of her neck. “What was that?”

“P—please…” Liara worked her lips, trying to shape them correctly, but it was incredibly difficult while Shepard’s finger continued curling. A second finger joined the first, and soon Liara was panting and squirming against the stasis fields, unable to remember what she’d been about to ask for.

Shepard hadn’t forgotten, though. “Please, what?” She pulled back, until the tips of her fingers barely grazed Liara’s opening. “Please fuck you?” She plunged forward, so fast and deep that it stole Liara’s breath.

“Yes!”

She waited, her body a taut line of tension, to see if Shepard would accept a one-word answer, or if she’d so cruel as to require more. Thankfully, ‘yes’ seemed to suffice. Shepard gave a few rough thrusts to tide them both over before withdrawing completely.

Liara would have sobbed in despair if she hadn’t heard the familiar sound of Shepard unbuckling the clasps of her armor. Each click made Liara’s walls twitch, and she nearly wept when something warm and firm nudged her sticky inner thigh.  _ Her cock. I’d recognize it anywhere. _

“You still haven’t said it,” Shepard muttered beside her cheek.

_ Haven’t… said… _

Liara could barely think past the pounding in her head and between her legs. Dimly, she realized Shepard was waiting for something, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember what. Her entire being was focused on the head of Shepard’s cock, which rubbed along her azure without angling for entry.

“Please,” she begged, rolling her hips in desperation. “Please fuck me—” She barely got the words out before Shepard’s hips adjusted, lining up to breach her opening.

It happened in one push, not the brutal thrust Liara had braced for, but an insistent inching forward that rocked her very foundations. She panted and writhed against the delicious sting, claiming what freedom the singularity fields allowed, but her movements were severely restricted. Shepard alone controlled the pace.

“Mm. So tight.” Shepard pulled down on Liara’s hips, burying herself deeper. Though she did so slowly, her pace was entirely deliberate. Calculated. “Maybe I should fuck innocent archaeologists more often?”

Every centimeter of shaft that stretched Liara’s walls caused her to tremble anew. She felt more off-balance than she had during the very real earthquake she and Shepard had escaped on Therum all those years ago, and just as disoriented. Her heart pounded at a frightening speed, and the knowledge of just how exposed and open her body was, to each and every one of Shepard’s whims, threatened to melt her.

“Shepard…”

Her bondmate’s name was all Liara could think to say. Luckily, Shepard seemed to preen at hearing it. “Are you ready for me, sweetheart? Because I’m more than ready to have you.”

Liara could tell. It was obvious from the way Shepard’s length pounded within her, teasing her own quivering walls. Despite the bulky armor her bondmate wore, Liara sensed that Shepard was all coiled tension underneath. She was merely waiting for permission, some silent signal that Liara still enjoying their game.

She chose to offer consent by relaxing all her muscles, trusting entirely that buzzing singularity fields and the warm metallic surface of Shepard’s chest plate would support her. Her reward was a tightening of Shepard’s grip on her hips, followed by a deep and luxurious thrust that lifted her several inches higher off the ground.

Whimpers spilled from Liara’s mouth as Shepard fucked her in earnest, pulling out almost entirely before plunging back in. Her breasts bobbed with the force of their rhythm, the peaks of her nipples straining against the empty air. They longed for Shepard’s mouth, but that was occupied with her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive folds at the base of her crest.

All the while, Shepard growled deliciously filthy things into her ear. “Hot… tight…  _ fuck, _ Liara, you’re squeezing so hard…”

She was, and she squeezed harder with each ragged word. At this unusual angle, Shepard stretched her in ways she wasn’t accustomed to — and dearly loved.

_ ‘Shepard…’ _

The next time Liara cried Shepard’s name, it wasn’t with her voice, but with her mind. For the sake of their game, she had suppressed her desire to meld, but being held captive and subjected to such rough, satisfying treatment had quickly worn through her patience. She couldn’t restrain herself as she reached for the familiar brightness of Shepard’s mind, the tempting beacon that had called to her from their very first meeting.

Shepard didn’t seem surprised by the attempt. She walled off her mind: a clumsy attempt by asari standards, but one Liara respected, purely because she was still under Shepard’s spell. ‘Please,’ she tried to say, but her attempt at pleading devolved into an embarrassingly needy whine.

“Why do you want to meld with me?” Shepard asked through hot, heavy breaths.

_ Why…? _

The question seemed ridiculous. She was strung up like a puppet, legs spread wide, hips held securely in Shepard’s hands, while Shepard’s cock pumped furiously in and out of her. The very moment she initiated the union, Liara was certain they would both come. Why  _ wouldn’t _ she want to meld? The more accurate question was, how had she managed to hold off this long?

“Tell me why,” Shepard murmured, “and I’ll let you in.”

_ Why… _

Liara could have come up with a hundred reasons, with all her faculties in good working order, but her foggy mind knew only one.

“So I can… show you…”

“Show me what?”

Shepard’s left hand abandoned Liara’s hip and slid down the subtle curve of her belly, delving between her legs to play with her clit. It jumped at the direct touch, and Shepard didn’t disappoint. She rubbed in short, circular strokes, ones that made Liara arch in search of freedom she didn’t want at all.

“Show you… how much…”

_ How much I love you. How wild with desire you make me. How close I am. _

This time, when she extended a tendril of thought toward Shepard, she was welcomed with open arms. They blended together, crossing barriers until they could no longer tell where the lines between them had once been drawn. Liara was Shepard, Shepard was Liara, and there were no more secrets between them. Not that there had been before.

_ I love how much you trust me. _

_ I love how vulnerable you make me feel. _

_ I love how safe you make me feel. _

_ You make me feel safe, too. _

_ I can be who I truly am with you. _

_ We can be one together. _

That oneness brought about a release far more powerful than either of them could have imagined on their own. It originated in Liara, who had been pushed well past her breaking point already, but soon spread to Shepard, until it hardly mattered where the pleasure had started. They reveled equally through the small point of skin contact they shared: Shepard’s lips at the crook of Liara’s throat.

Liara’s azure clenched, twitching in rhythm, and Shepard throbbed in turn, grinding her pelvis against Liara’s rear as she emptied herself. The sharp spurts caused Liara to throb all over again, until her thighs and Shepard’s armor were completely drenched, and her clit was sore beneath the pads of Shepard’s gloved fingers. Even that pain added to their pleasure, so Shepard pressed harder, causing Liara to yelp and her to groan.

It took a long time for them to sort themselves out afterward. Maintaining the meld under such strenuous circumstances was exhausting work, but neither could Liara summon the will to break it. She wanted to linger within Shepard as long as possible. Wanted to soak in the deep pools of her, to plumb the depths of her lover in ways no one else ever had, or ever would.

It was fortunate that Shepard seemed in no hurry to end things, either… although she was eager to get out of her armor, Liara sensed.

_ A shame. You look so dashing. _

_ I can’t cuddle you in armor, though. _

_ Have you tried? _

_ I don’t think you’d like it as much as you think. _

They shared a giggle, and Shepard used the hand that wasn’t between Liara’s legs to tilt her head as far sideways as possible, so their lips could meet. It wasn’t a particularly graceful kiss, but it was full of love and affection, which more than made up for the uncomfortable crick in Liara’s neck. The rest of her body was also delightfully sore, but that wasn’t exactly a problem.

_ Do you want to come down?  _ Shepard asked.

Liara considered.  _ Only if we can continue in bed. I’m not nearly finished with you, Commander. _

Shepard’s eyes lit up.  _ Does this mean we’re switching fantasies? Are you going to be the big, bad info broker who threatens to flay me alive with her mind if I don’t pay up? _

“Maybe,” Liara purred, with confidence she hadn’t possessed only a few years ago. “Is that what you want?”

“What do you think, Dr. T’Soni?” Shepard asked.

Liara smirked. “I think you should get me out of this singularity field. And while you get rid of that armor, I will see if I have any appropriate dresses in my closet… although I am disappointed that you were so rough with my jumpsuit.”

“Oh,” Shepard said, more than a little sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Liara leaned her head back on Shepard’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to nibble at her earlobe. “All things considered, it was a worthwhile sacrifice.”


End file.
